


Love in the Middle of a Firefight

by jlowi17



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Season 13, actually there not even a proper plot who am i kidding, god fucking knows, idk but still on Chorus?, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ain’t over, we own the night<br/>Love in the middle of a firefight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Middle of a Firefight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my little oyster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+oyster), [OysterChild99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OysterChild99).



> ITS 1:42 AM. HELP ME IM WRITING LOLIX TRASH
> 
> It turns out if you listen to Dillon Francis’ ‘Love in the Middle of a Firefight Feat. Brendon Urie’ too many times late at night you just end up with hella strong Lolix feels. Hence the spawning of this ficlet and because I’m lazy and slightly sleep deprived, it’s short and sweet (or as sweet implied Lolix can be).
> 
> I strongly suggest listening to the aforementioned song both before and whilst reading, cause seriously, it’s toying with my fangirly heartstrings. Check it out --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORm85o4OoKQ
> 
>  
> 
> ****Authors note: for setting please think as this based before the events of RVB Season 13, but in a scene similar to the Chorus civil war

****

**_There’s a war we can’t ignore, waging silence on our lives_ **

**_We will overcome, let the cowards run and hide_ **

 

The gunfire around them blared but they knew they were safe. Nothing could touch them, nothing ever had and it was going to stay that way. They were the best, simply could not be beaten by the cowards they faced. It was something the mercenaries had done time and time again, and as long as they were together, would continue doing so. It was them against the world, and they always won.

 

**_We come outside, they run and hide_ **

**_In the morning sun, baby we were born to run_ **

 

They moved like fine polished clockwork, beautifully in tune with each other’s actions, maintaining perfect harmony despite their differences in fighting styles and personality. They fought with brutality, yet in their ruthlessness there was elegance and grace as the two remained in sync, cutting down their foes as easy as plucking flowers. Somehow they were the perfect pair, complimenting each other’s weaknesses and strengths simultaneously.

No sounds were uttered from the two as they tore through the ranks of the opposing force. They had worked with each other long enough to anticipate, read and counter the other’s movements without needing verbal communication. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, every fluid move ingrained after years of working together, killing together.

The only noise that came from the two was the rapid blasts from their firearms and the smooth slide of combat knives as they were lodged into skin. Their silence was deadly, and even as they cut down the remnants, they still made no move to communicate over the gurgling pools of blood that leaked into the ground. Just one look was all it took to let each other know it was done, and that they were both still untouchable. A well-oiled machine, two parts of a whole. They started their missions together and that was how each would end, together.

 

**_This ain’t over, we own the night_ **

**_Love in the middle of a firefight._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are gladly accepted! (You don’t learn and adapt without a bit of criticism!)


End file.
